


like lightning

by MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Missing Scene, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadignan/pseuds/MoreThanSlightly
Summary: “I remembered something else,” Carol says, after the photos are all spread out on the dining room table and Monica has dragged Fury into the kitchen for a snack.





	like lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clockworkrobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkrobots/gifts).



“I remembered something else,” Carol says, after the photos are all spread out on the dining room table and Monica has dragged Fury into the kitchen for a snack. Smart kid.

Maria doesn’t get her hopes up. She’s _believed_ , beyond all evidence, for six damn years: her hopes are already up.

Carol kisses her.

The taste of her lips is the only right thing in the universe.

And yet it’s wrong. It’s sweet, tentative, the most un-Carol kiss Maria can imagine. Carol who used to wake her up by pounding on her door—among other things. Carol who used to race her to the test site. Carol who used to cheat to win. She had more determination in her than an entire military full of asshole men, and she kissed like it.

“Carol. Carol, baby.”

Somebody shredded her memory and made her afraid of her power. Maria can’t have that. She tugs Carol closer by the belt loops on her jeans, presses their hips together, slides her hands under Carol’s t-shirt to feel the hot bare skin of her waist.

Carol curves a hand around the back of her head and plunges her tongue into Maria’s mouth.

 _There we go_.

With her free hand, Carol traces Maria’s cheekbone, the shell of her ear, the line of her neck. Her fingertips spark against Maria’s skin. They didn’t use to do that, but it feels right enough.

Still. “You better turn that off before we get to the good part.”

“This is the good part.”

“Mm,” Maria says, because there’s a chance Carol doesn’t know they used to do more than this, and that’s the kind of thing you have to let somebody remember on their own.

Carol presses her forehead to Maria’s. “Best friends,” she says, huffing out a laugh. “We’re _married_.”

There’s no piece of paper that says so, but they promised each other. That’s worth more than any document. Or it was until Carol disappeared and came back six years later with amnesia. Maria couldn’t hold her to a promise she didn’t remember. Her eyes sting, and she says, “You are my best friend, that part’s true.”

“You’re my wife,” Carol insists, because nobody could ever tell her otherwise, not even the United States government. She kisses Maria again, quick but sure. “And my best friend. Let’s go upstairs.”

Maria smiles. “Baby, I want to—more than anything. But there are _aliens_ all over the place.”

Carol sighs. She drops her head to Maria’s shoulder.

“You got this,” Maria says, stroking her hair. “I waited six years, I can wait a little longer.”

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t take that long before Carol singlehandedly turns back a volley of alien missiles and Maria’s got a dining room full of Skrulls.

Carol volunteers to help them find a home, of course. Maria swallows and says nothing. It’s the right thing to do.

When the dishes are washed and everyone’s settled, they tiptoe upstairs, wood floor creaking under their feet despite their best efforts. Maria closes the door quietly and Carol is on her before she’s even flipped the lights on, tongue slipping between her lips and hands roaming under her clothes.

They used to strip each other efficiently, an exercise they’d perfected in every stolen moment, in the back seats of their cars. There was always a chance someone would come by, so they had to be quick about it.

Tonight their clothes come off fast, but it’s not efficient. Is it the six years out of practice, or the frantic urgency of knowing this might be the last time? No, Maria can’t think of it that way. Not now. She kicks her jeans and underwear off. Carol’s hands glide over her skin, trailing heat over her breasts, her ribs, her navel.

She pushes Maria down onto the bed and spreads her thighs. Her head dips, her hair pale in the sliver of blue moonlight through the curtains. Maria catches her by the shoulders and stops her. “I want you, too.”

Carol flips onto her side and swings herself around, putting her own thighs within Maria’s reach. She raises one leg and Maria wastes no time. She slides one finger into the wet heat of her cunt, then another, then bends her head to tongue Carol’s clit.

Between her legs, Carol moans and kisses her, her tongue like lightning. _Fuck_. Maria shivers, electrified. She keeps moving, Carol silky and soaking wet under her touch, again and again until they soar into orgasm. Maria comes hard, loud enough to wake the household, and Carol comes so hard she glows.

The whole room lights up gold. Maria laughs and draws Carol into a kiss, their lips slick. Slow and languorous, they lie there kissing like they have all the time in the world.

“I love you. I missed you,” Carol says, her head pillowed on Maria’s breasts. “Even when I didn’t know it was you I was missing, I missed you.”

“Gonna miss me a whole lot more,” Maria says, because Carol’s noble and heroic and Maria _loves_ that, but she doesn’t have to like it. Carol starts to protest, but Maria shushes her. “I love you. You’re doing the right thing. I just need to complain a little, that’s all.”

“You’re doing the right thing, too,” Carol says. “She’s a great kid. You’re doing a good job.”

“Thanks. It’s hard sometimes, but worth it.”

“Think that’s the best you can hope for.”

“I think the best I can hope for is another few rounds tonight,” Maria says, acknowledging the future even as she keeps herself firmly in the present, refusing to feel another other than warm and safe and happy. Carol came _home_. Then, because she knows exactly what it’ll get her, she adds, “Unless you’re not up for it.”

“Which one of us has memory loss, again?”

“You better remember _this_ ,” Maria says, rolling them both over, planting her hands on Carol’s thighs. “You better come back to me, Carol. I’ll be waiting.”

“I will,” Carol says, and Maria believes her. They keep their promises, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [here's a link to this fic on twitter](https://twitter.com/_cadignan/status/1104413800005058565)


End file.
